


New Stage of Life

by AzraelGFG



Series: Amor vincit Omnia [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Graduation, Romantic Fluff, Sansa POV, i am shit at tagging, post-university
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sansa and Sandor enter a new stage of their life after finishing university.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Amor vincit Omnia [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004586
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	New Stage of Life

“Sansa Minisa Stark, Master of Science,” the dean of her institute said and Sansa raised from her seat as the audience and her whole family applauded, as she made her way to the platform where she would receive her diploma.

All these years she had worked so hard for it and now she finally was done.

“Congratulation Mrs Stark,” the dean said and shook her hand before he handed her the diploma.

“Thank you,” Sansa said.

“Good luck on your future path.”

Sansa looked over to her family and saw her siblings cheer loudly, while her mother wiped away a few tears from her eyes. Her father looked prouder than she had ever seen him. Only Sandor looked prouder. 

His graduation had been a few days ago already. He had also finished his master degree.

The last few years they had been the best supporter for each other during their time at KLIT. Especially after they had gotten their bachelor degree and Jeyne and Podrick had decided to not go for a master. Jeyne had not been interested in pursuing a scientific career and instead gotten a job in a local lab in the Riverlands controlling the water quality of the Trident.

Podrick had gotten a job as system administrator in an IT company near the Goldtooth.

Sansa had been sad to lose her best friend and roommate, but Sandor had been there for her.

Much to their delight, the KLIT made it possible for couples to share a dorm room if they confirmed by a contract that they were in a relationship.

It had been a good test for their relationship to see if they could spend together every single day without going on each other’s nerves.

It had been an exciting time when they had moved in with each other, though they had gotten behind with their classes, due to them spending _a lot_ of time in bed instead of their desks.

But when they had settled in it had been like they had always lived together and the two years they had needed to complete their master programs had even been a better time than their bachelors’.

During their time at university, during countless nights of coffee and learning, she had realized that she never wanted to not have Sandor in her life.

Sansa returned to her family and they all hugged her telling her how proud they were that she was the first Stark to get a master degree. She turned to Sandor and gave him a long kiss. During the six months, as she had written her thesis, he had always made sure that she had everything she needed, even though he had been busy writing his thesis during that time.

“I am so proud of you,” he whispered when their kiss broke.

“I am proud of us,” she corrected him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, little bird.”

They watched the other students getting their degrees before they headed for dinner. Sandor’s mother and sister were still in town, due to being present at his graduation a few days ago and they would join them today to celebrate her and Sandor’s completed degrees.

Sansa’s father had gotten seats in a beautiful small restaurant on the southern shore of the Blackwater, where hundreds of years ago the large Kingwood had been before it had been cut down during the time of industrialization to make space for new factories and houses for the growing population of the city.

Sansa had only seen pictures of the restaurant. According to the pictures on Google, it gave a beautiful view of the Red Keep high above the sea on Aegon’s Hill.

As they reached the restaurant, they were greeted by the staff a glass of the finest sparkling wine of the Reach. Since it was a small restaurant, they had it for themselves more or less. They had their seats outside near the water.

“To our two students and their degrees,” Sandor’s mother said raising her glass and the others followed their lead.

“Aye,” Sansa’s mother said. “Let them find all their happiness and reach their goals.”

“Hear, hear,” the others said and union and Sansa and Sandor could only smile at the love they were presented with by their families.

They had a fantastic dinner with good dornish wine with several different courses they could choose from.

After the desert, Sandor asked her for a stroll down to the water.

Sansa was glad to have this short moment of peace and quiet after this more than exciting day.

“This day was exciting,” Sansa said holding onto Sandor’s arm as they strolled near the water.

“It was indeed, little bird.”

“I can’t grasp yet that this part of our life is over,” she said and kissed him as she sun was just about to hit the horizon, lighting up the Red Keep, making it look like it was painted in blood. “And the next part is about to begin.”

“Aye, it is,” he said and let go of her arm, which made Sansa look at him frowning.

He got something from his jacket before he got on his knees. Sansa’s heart speeded up seeing the small black box in his hands.

“Little bird…Sansa…I love you more than anything and I can’t imagine a single day without you in my life,” he said and opened the box containing a beautiful ring with a single small diamond. “Would honour me by becoming my wife?”

“Yes! Gods yes, Sandor!” she squealed and held out her hand. Sandor carefully put the ring on her hand, before he got back up and Sansa flung herself in his arms kissing him deeply.

Her squealing had been heard by their families and had caused them to come down to the water to check on them.

“What makes you squeal like that?” her mother asked amused.

Sansa held out her hand with her ring.

“We are engaged!”

The End.


End file.
